You Can Look But You Can't TouchFor Now
by westwinggirl101
Summary: This is a CJ/Danny story. Danny drops by and things heat up...and then later they heat up even more. Would LOVE reviews and feedback xoxo westinggirl101
Authors: westwinggirl101

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the incredible Aaron Sorkin.

Title: You Can Look But You Can't Touch...For Now

Characters: CJ/Danny

Summary: Danny drops by for a visit and things get a little heated

"Carol who is in my office?" C.J. Cregg asked. She noticed her light was on and her door open, even though she could have sworn she locked up earlier. "Danny dropped by." Carol said with a devious smile. "What does he want? Doesn't he know there is a huge gala tonight and I really do not have time for him right now?" she grumbled. "Please boss, you've got like an hour before you need to be there. CJ rolled her eyes. CJ strode into her office. "Hey Nimrod" she said, smirking. "That never gets old." sighed Danny, laughing. "What are you wearing tonight?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said smirking that sexy devious smile he could never get out of his head. "I would." he said. "Well maybe you'll find out." she said, winking. He was crazy about her. He was pretty sure she liked him too but she just kept denying it. He just loved looking at her. He knew no one was perfect but she was pretty damn close. She was everything he wanted in a woman. Tall, big eyes, gorgeous smile, amazing body. Every time she walked into a room he could not help but stare at her. Whenever she had her back to him he took advantage of the fact that he would not get caught and stared at her mile long legs and perfect ass. Today she wore a high necked maroon shift dress that was pretty fitted and shorter than her usual dresses. Her legs really deserved an award. Not only were they a million miles long but they looked so smooth and toned. What he wouldn't do to have those legs wrapped around him. He was snapped out of his fantasy by her asking him a question. "Are you going to this thing tonight?" she asked. "I have to, my paper wants me to write about it. By the way you never answered my question." he said. "And what would that be?" she asked. "What are you wearing?" he asked. "You'll find out." she she said. "Speaking of I should probably get ready, would you mind helping me?" she asked. She decided to play with his mind a bit. "Ok." he said. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Unzip me will you" she said. Danny immediately realized she was going to torture him immensely. "uh ok." he said, clearing his throat. She loved how nervous he was. She smirked to herself as she turned around, purposely letting one of her bracelets fall to the floor. She bent down to get it, knowing the view would drive Danny crazy. "Jesus C.J." he thought to himself, staring at her perfect ass. This woman had such an incredible body. When she stood back up, he reached up and unzipped the dress she currently had on. He had pictured her in her underwear countless times and now he felt like he shouldn't be looking, but could not help himself. She turned around to face him, calmly taking her dress off. She stood there in her matching set of black lace underwear. Danny looked like he may have a stroke at any minute. She loved it. She took her hair out of the messy ponytail it had been in. Danny always knew she had an amazing body, but looking at her in nothing but her underwear was truly something else. Her legs looked even longer, if that were possible, her stomach was completely flat, and she just looked perfect. She turned around to get her dress hanging on the back of her door. Danny was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. She reached up to the hanger and took it down. Her ass was really pretty perfect. "Are you enjoying the view?" she asked cheekily. "Maybe." he said. She turned back around, her amazing body back on full display. "Will you help me into my stockings?" she asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. Danny practically started to drool at the thought of touching her bare legs. She turned around to get her stockings which turned out to be thigh highs with black lace on the tops. She laid on the couch, outstretching one of her long legs toward him. He pulled the stocking up to her thigh, finding it harder to control himself. She switched legs and after she had them both on, she stood up and walked over to her dress. She looked so unbelievably sexy right now he could not believe he what he was witnessing. She stepped into her dress, and started to pull it up. "Zip me please?" she asked, knowing he was currently struggling to keep the blood flowing to his brain and not to other places. "Ok." he stammered. She turned away from him, and quickly reached behind her, undoing her bra, and handed it to him. She continued to pull her dress up, but not before he saw what was underneath. He was finding it more and more difficult to hide how he was feeling. He zipped her dress over her bare back. Her dress fit to her like a second skin. It was black as night, low cut in the back as well as the front. It hugged her body down to her knees, where it flared out a bit. She turned to face him. "Thanks fishboy." she winked. Her large blue eyes sparkled with mystery. "Anytime." he whispered. "Can you grab my bag over there?" she asked. "Sure" he said. As he turned back around he saw C.J. taking her underwear off. He groaned, a bit louder than expected. She looked up at him smiling that devious smile. "Here you go." she said, shoving her underwear into his hands. He just stared at her in shock. She was loving this. "You look amazing" he said. "Thank you." she said, stepping closer to him. "You better be around at the end of the night to help me get out of this dress too." she purred, winking at him. "I will be now." he said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Senior staff has to prep before the gala." called Carol from outside. "Thanks Carol." C.J. replied. "See you there." she said, grabbing Danny, pulling him close and pressing her lips to his. "I knew you liked the grabbing and kissing" he said, laughing. She just giggled and left, to go meet with the rest of senior staff in the Oval Office. She walked in to see everyone already there except the President and Leo. "Oh my god." cried Sam. "C.J. you look amazing." he said. "Yeah I know I do Spanky." She looked over at Josh and Toby who were just staring at her. They didn't even know she had no underwear on under her dress and they were still freaking out. Toby felt his mouth go dry. He literally could not form words. She looked so unbelievably gorgeous. I mean sure he thought she was always beautiful but tonight she looked exceptionally stunning. "Hate to be the one to say it, but DAMN." cried Josh. C.J. laughed and spun around for them. "Don't get used to it boys." she laughed. "Wonder what's under that dress?" said Josh cheekily. "Actually nothing really." she said casually, causing all three of them to do a double take, Sam choking on his water. "Oh dear god." said Toby. Josh looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Calm down boys, you work for the President, you ought to have more guts than that." she said snarkily. "So what are we doing here anyway?" she asked. "We don't know." said Josh. Suddenly the President and Leo came striding into the room. "We just needed you guys here to go over a couple things." said Leo. "Just make sure everything goes smoothly tonight." said Leo. "Got it." they said in unison. They all headed toward to the motorcade to go to the ballroom. At the gala, there was music and dancing, and C.J. was glad to see Danny show up. She looked across the room and beckoned for him to come join her. "You look so gorgeous." he whispered against her neck. She smiled and pulled him onto the dance floor. The gala drew to a close, and she leaned into him. "You want to get out of here?" she asked. "You know I do." he said. C.J. ran to find Carol. "Hey I'm good to go right?" she asked. "Yes, do you need me to stay?" she asked. "No, no get out of here while you can." "Hey Boss, have fun tonight." Carol said laughing. C.J. just laughed. She went back to Danny. "Alright you leave now, head over to your place, I'll leave in like ten minutes." she said. "Ok." he said. C.J. rejoined her staff. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head out, I have a pretty bad headache." she said. "You want me to drive you home?" asked Sam. "No, no I'll be fine, thanks." She said her goodbyes, and took a cab back to the West Wing. She packed up her stuff, and headed to her car. She headed over to Danny's place. She parked across the street and went up to his apartment. Danny heard a knock on his door. He answered it, seeing the woman of his dreams. She was perfect. She strode into his apartment, taking her heels off and making herself at home. "Now Daniel, where were we?" she asked seductively. He walked over to her, laying her down on the couch, kissing her neck, and down her collarbone. "Right about here." he said. "One minute." she said, standing up. She reached back, unzipping her dress and threw it across the room, leaving her in absolutely nothing but her lacy thigh highs. "Well." she said. Danny couldn't control himself anymore, he ripped his shirt off and picking her up carrying her to the bedroom. She ripped his pants and boxers off, throwing them aside. He used his teeth to roll down her thigh highs, gently nipping her inner thighs as he did so. "Oh Danny" she moaned. He slid into her, both moaning with pleasure. "I'm so close." she said a few minutes later. "Yes, Oh Danny." "That was amazing." He said, breathing heavily. She flipped over and straddled him again, kissing him passionately. "You wanna join me in the shower?" she asked deviously. "Why is that even a question?" he asked. She went to the bathroom and turned the water on, steam filling the room. He picked her up and pushed her against the shower wall, with her long perfect legs wrapped around him. He kissed her neck and down her collarbone. She was perfect, and she was his. They both orgasmed a couple more times, and then got dressed, him in his pajamas, and her in one of his T-shirts, definitely shorter than she normally would wear. Her legs stretched on for miles in it. They lay down together. "I love you C.J. Cregg." he whispered. "I love you too Daniel." she said, kissing him.

The End


End file.
